wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior talents
The warrior talent trees are designed in principle to offer all-out offense (Fury), all-out defense (Protection) and the "golden middle" (Arms). In reality, Fury and Arms both lead to DPS heavy specs, whereas Protection is basically the only possible spec for warrior tanks, although it is possible to off-tank with the right Arms spec as well. Arms Arms talents tend to be useful for all Warriors, containing much that helps with soloing or PVP. Slow two-handed weapons often benefit the most from Arms talents, although many different weapon specializations can be found in this tree. Mortal Strike is the trademark move of any Arms build. Fury Fury talents tend toward PvE Warriors. Properly specced and equipped Fury warriors are among the top damage dealers in endgame boss fights. Protection Protection talents are generally very useful for Main Tank group work, allowing the Warrior to put up with more punishment than otherwise possible. Always use a shield while tanking! Talent Choices While all Warriors can buy all of the standard abilities, Talents force the Warrior to make choices, as there are not enough points for everything. Naturally, this leads to great debate on which are better than others. Also, the class talent trees are something Blizzard tend to review and revise quite often, so 'the perfect build' can change often. However, there is always the option of Respecing if you end up with something that doesn't suit you. Visit the Warrior Trainer for this option, which will allow you to respend your points from scratch, for a cash fee. General Talent Advice Initially, the talent trees can seem rather bewildering, but choosing how to spend your points is easier than it might seem. The talents are laid out in obvious 'Tiers' within each tree, and usually a certain number of points will have to be spent in each tier to access the next tier down. e.g: To gain access to Tier 2 of Protection, at least five points will need to be spent on either Shield Specialization, Improved Thunder Clap and Improved Bloodrage, or a combination thereof. This means a choice between three different talents. Examine each and decide which is best for you. To get the most effect out of a chosen talent, it is usually best to buy as many ranks in it as available, 3/3, 4/4, 5/5, etc. (though there are exceptions). A good strategy to create a Talent Build is to look at the three end talents: Bladestorm, Titan's Grip and Shockwave, pick one, and then work backwards through the requirements, picking the most useful intermediate steps as you go. This will take about 51 points; the rest can then be used to pick out particularly useful other skills from different trees, or enhance existing effects in the main tree. Another good idea would be deciding what do you want to specialize in, like PVE tanking\PVP damage dealing\PVE damage dealing etc., then chose the talents that suit your vision of a play style you'd like to have. You'll find that there are talents that are useless in one area of activity, while extremely useful in another area. External Resources * Warrior Leveling Builds at WoW Leveling Builds * Official World of Warcraft Warrior Forum * The Protection Warrior Guide at elitistjerks.com. Comprehensive resource for all aspects of tanking as a warrior, from mechanics to talents to gear. * Warrior Talent Calculator at merciless-gilde.com * Warrior Blog Category:Warrior talents Category:Talents